


A bunch of Sally Face Oneshots/unfinished ideas

by JustBeingWeird



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeingWeird/pseuds/JustBeingWeird
Summary: You know how you have a million diffrent ideas about this one fandom you're in and you do nothing with them?or maybe this specific awesome headcanon that no one writes about or mention ever so you just- someone's gotta do it?that's it.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	A bunch of Sally Face Oneshots/unfinished ideas

I knocked on the door of 402. Saturday morning and i haven't heard a word from Sal in days. Last time we saw him was at school and we all were supposed to meet up yesterday- Ashley had to watch Ben, as usual, Todd had an assignment to turn in on monday, Sal is not answering, Usually resulting good old me eating junk food, sketching and smoking alone all day. But i decided to stop by and check on him anyway. I just had this feeling like i needed to.  
Henry opened the door and spoke, "Oh, hello Larry. How's your mom doing?"  
"She's feeling a bit better. Told her she just needed some rest, but she wouldn't listen, you know?" I responded as he guided me in. "Yeah, she's stubborn. I know."

"Anyway, uh- Sal didn't come to school yesterday or picked up the walkie talkie and i was kinda worried. Is he alright?"  
The blue haired man sighed somewhat sadly and said, "Well, he's in his room. You could knock but uh- I don't think you'll get an answer, really."  
"What? why?" I asked. "You see.." He leaned closer and whispered, "It's that time of year again. 14 years." Shit. Diane's anniversary. How could i forget?  
Every year Sal would get so depressed as this time came around. How couldn't he? I can't believe he didn't say anything. "Two days already. And he didn't really eat much. Can you get him that plate over there?" I just nodded, picked up the plate with microwaved food and walked over to his bedroom door.

"Dude, it's Larry. Your dad said that youv'e been in there for like, two days- are you alright?" I asked him, worried. Henry just shook his head and went over to his room.  
No answer. That sucks, i would know. I'm not letting my best friend go through this alone. I placed the plate on the carpet floor beside me, and started picking the lock.  
When i picked up the plate again and walked in, Sal did nothing to stop me.  
He was curled up on himself sitting with his back to the bottom of the bed, wearing a hoodie that i'm pretty sure is mine, and his head rested on his knees. His prosthetic  
was laid on the floor beside him. His hair was messy and tangled, and covered his face. The absolute mess going around in the room had proved Henry right; Sal hadn't left the room since we finished toghether  
these three bags of chips sprawled on the floor a couple days ago.

"Gotcha something to eat." I stated, closing the door behind me with the plate still in hand. He didn't even look up. "Come on man, i'm here for you.  
You know that, right?" No response. Ok, first let me see if he's even alive. Ever since he told me about the incident, I always wondered how the hell is he dealing with all of this.  
Always avoiding the subject, sure, but other than that he seemed completely fine. When i see him like this I remember how fucked up it is to lose someone, feel like it's your fault and how there's nothing you can do to fix it.  
I sighed, "If you don't wanna talk then you don't have to talk but Just- here. Just eat something." I put the plate down and sit next to him.  
I place my hand on his shoulder, and squeeze lightly. He slightly raised his head to look at me. His one real eye was red from crying, rest of his face either  
covered with hair or wet with tears. "Thanks." his voice was hoarse and quiet. He looked away, sniffing and I pulled him into a hug, his head resting between my  
shoulder and neck and my chin on top of his head as he sobbed quietly.

When he let go he picked up the plate and fork and slowly started eating. I noticed a white botton up shirt and black suit pants laid on the bed. "We're going to see her." Sal said without looking at the clothes behind us.  
"You're going to Jersey? to visit her...?" I asked carefully. "Yeah. I know he wants to move on and all but.. I haven't been there for too long. I have to." He didn't look in my eyes.  
"Yeah i get it, dude." I nodded. We fell silent as Sal kept eating. "How's your dad doing?" I asked. "He's.. better. I guess." He replied and didn't add on. Usually that means there's something more, but I think it's best not to push it. He knows he could tell me if he wanted to.  
"Did you get any sleep lately?" I changed the subject. "Not much. The nightmares, they always get worse around this time of the year. They get worse and kind of..direct. Like she's trying to tell me something but I can never hear it right. Do you think that means anything?" he finally looked at me.  
"Well, it could. Like, you have these.. visions, right? maybe it's something like that. " I know how Sal hates it when people pity him, but hearing such hope in his voice, I can't help it. He wants to see her so bad. He wants to make sure that she's fine and happy and that she doesn't hate him for what happened to them, I know. I am skeptic about it, I really am but.. I can't tell him that. Not now.  
"I mean, when my dad left, I know it's nothing near this but..I used to have weird dreams too. Back then I thought it was psychological or something but I could, like, feel his presence."  
"Yeah, that's it." He stoppped to think. "Do you think I could, maybe.." he gestured to the gear boy. Again with the irrational hope. We both know the gearboy and summoning only works inside of the apartments.

"Sal.." I sighed. "No, I.. I know." He shook his head and I hugged him again as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> To the people who read my other fic:  
> i know i haven't finished it but i had to do something with all of these ideas before ep 5 comes out( idk why- just a personal goal or smth) besides, it was kind of a bad idea to post such a big, time demanding project as my first post here, 'cause i'm a beginner and all.However, i promised and i believe in doing things right so i am going to finish it and maybe edit it all sometime in the future.


End file.
